on the rebound
by rated R
Summary: Brady & Chloe get close


*knock* *knock*bR  
Marlena opens the door to see Chloe standing there. "Belle's already gone to school Chloe" she says.  
bRbR  
"I know... I kinda wanted to see Brady" Chloe answered.  
bRbR  
Marlena looked shocked. "Oh, I see. He's in his room, I don't know if he's awake but you can go check if you'd like. I was just on my way out, so I'll see you" she winked at Chloe and whispered "Be careful."  
bRbR  
Chloe just smiled and shut the door as Marlena walked out. It felt strange to Chloe to be in Belle's house without Belle there. She set down her books on the couch in the living room and walked over to Brady's bedroom door. It was open a crack, so she peeked in.   
bRbR  
There Brady was sleeping, only his legs covered by the blankets. His bare chest was out in the open, all his muscules shimmering in the little light that came into his room through his window. Chloe couldn't help but stare at him, she thought of how it would feel to run her hands over his chest. Chloe quietly stepped into his room and stood beside his bed. She watched him breathe in and out slowly, wishing she could feel his breath against her neck.  
bRbR  
Brady stirred and opened his eyes. "Chloe? Is that you?" he whispered, confused.   
bRbR  
"Yeah, it's me."   
bRbR  
"What're you doing here?" he sat up, staring into her eyes. He noticed a tear fall from her eye. "What's wrong?" he moved over and reached out for her hands, Chloe sat down in front of Brady.  
bRbR  
"Phillip... Phillip..." Chloe stammered and began to cry.   
bRbR  
"what happened? did he dump you?" Brady questioned her. She nodded and fell into Brady's arms. She held onto Brady, suddlenly she had the urge to kiss him. She didn't understand the feelings she was starting to feel. She wanted to stop herself, so she wouldn't make a fool of herself.   
bRbR  
Before she could do anything, Brady lifted her chin up to look at her. He gazed into her eyes, searching for answers, he didn't know exactly why she came to him, into his room. He somehow knew exactly what it was that she wanted. "I'm sorry about what Phillip did to you, and I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you but, I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want me to, stop me"   
bRbR  
Chloe just sat there looking into his eyes. She slowly moved her lips to his and began to kiss him. His tounge made is way into her mouth as their kisses became more and more passionate. Chloe's hands fumbled up and down Brady's chest, his chest felt so good underneath her fingertips.   
bRbR  
"I want you Brady" Chloe whispered as Brady lowered Chloe on the bed. He undid her buttons on her shirt as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. Chloe gasped as his breath touched her neck, this is what she wanted. Soon, all of Chloe's clothes were scattered about on the floor, all she had left on were her bra and panties.   
bRbR  
Brady looked Chloe over and smiled. "Do you want me to stop yet?" he asked. Chloe shook her head gazing up at Brady, she didn't really know what she was doing, but she didn't want to stop what was about to happen. Brady kissed her neck then moved down her chest to her belly. He gently pulled Chloe's panties down off her hips and tossed them aside. he kissed her inner thigh and started moving towards her, Chloe pulled Brady's face back up to hers, she was nervous about him touching her down there. Brady gazed into her eyes as Chloe's tongue played with his. He hands moved down to his sweat pants and she pulled them down, revealing Brady's "man-hood" He wasn't wearing any underwear. Chloe's eyes widened at the sight, this was the first time she'd ever seen a man.   
bRbR  
Brady smiled and kissed her again. After awhile of passionate kissing, Chloe stopped and looked into Brady's eyes "I want you, now!" she shakily opened her legs for him to enter her. He smiled and moved inside her. Chloe held her breath enjoying the feeling of Brady inside her, she kissed his neck as he moved in and out of her. Chloe wrapped her legs around Brady as he moved faster and faster. She held onto Brady and tried to muffle her crys against his shoulders. Brady continued with his fast pace until Chloe couldn't hold herself back any longer, she cried out desperately wanting for Brady to go faster. He kept going at the pace he was going until his body began to jerk as he came. he colapsed onto Chloe and rolled over beside her. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.   
bRbR  
Brady turned over to look at Chloe and smiled. "are you OK?"   
bRbR  
She looked up at him "That was my... I..." She couldn't seem to say anything, so he just gently kissed her. She smiled up at him, remember how she felt being with him. Then they heard the apartment door open, their eyes widened. Chloe jumped out of Brady's bed, pulling on her clothes. Brady just watched her as he calmly pulled on his sweat pants and t-shirt.   
bRbR  
"Brady!" it was Belle's voice. "Brady!"   
bRbR  
"I have to get out of here! I don't want Belle to know what happened!" Chloe whispered to Brady. They heard Belle make her way upstairs and Chloe quickly made her exit. Brady watched her as she got into the elevator. "Brady?" he turned around and saw Belle coming down the stairs.   
bRbR  
"Huh? What?" he didn't know what to say. Belle walked into the living room and noticed Chloe's books on the couch, she picked them up "Was Chloe here?" 


End file.
